Chapter 219
is the 219th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta is glad that the Black Bulls are there to support him. Gauche Adlai suddenly attacks him and says that Asta will first be judged for the crime of touching Marie, much to Asta's shock. Noelle Silva wonders how stupid Asta is for getting caught after walking into the courthouse. She then wonders how many times Asta will nearly die before he is finally satisfied. Luck Voltia says that Asta can die fighting him if he is just going to die anyway. Gauche tells Asta to die for putting his arms around Marie during the confusion, but Marie tells Gauche to stop. Asta comments about how they are supposed to have come to save him. Secre Swallowtail tells them to leave her and save Asta since she is not from this era, her humanity was warped after using a forbidden spell, and she used them for the sake of her mission. Yami Sukehiro tells her that she still does not get it, even though she stayed with and watched over them all this time. Magna Swing says that they know all about how Secre was bound to the form of an anti-bird for over 500 years, and Finral Roulacase adds that he will happily welcome a cutie like her any day. Gordon Agrippa mumbles about how they can be friends since he feels that they have a lot in common, while Vanessa Enoteca says that they should look forward to the rest of their lives. Charmy Pappitson reminds her to eat a lot, while thinking about how glad she is that she did not eat Secre while she was a bird. Secre is surprised by the Black Bulls' responses, and Yami puts a squad robe on her and says that it would not cause a change to their squad if a weirdo like her joined. He also tells her that the squad was a bunch of weirdos to begin with and how that is what makes them the Black Bulls. Secre remembers how Lemiel Silvamillion Clover thanked her for her hard work and wished for her to find happiness with her new comrades. Secre then uses her magic to break her handcuffs. Damnatio Kira says that the Black Bulls do not truly understand, and explains how their help will only bring more crimes to Asta. Damnatio thinks about how the nobles will not change their minds since the Black Bulls arrival has only just furthered confused and filled them with mistrust. Damnatio then wonders if the Black Bulls will take reckless action, and uses his Scale Magic to shrink the Black Bulls' spells. As the Black Bulls wonder what happened, Damnatio explains how his magic allows him to weigh abilities and creates order by balancing them. Damnatio tells them that all their powerful magic is ultimately meaningless, but Vanessa notes that Damnatio will not be able to harm them since Rouge is still active. Vanessa also thinks about how destroying the meaningless is Asta's specialty, and Asta erases Damnatio's magic effect with the Demon-Destroyer Sword's ability. As Damnatio notices that his magic has been erased, Yami prepares to attack Damnatio. Suddenly Nozel Silva and Fuegoleon Vermillion show up and stop Yami's attack. Nozel tells Yami that he is being reckless and asks what his plan was, which Yami tells him that he had just got carried away. Fuegoleon comments about how Yami has the worst conviction, even if it was for the sake of his members. Fuegoleon then says that it is thanks to that that they were able to make it in time, and Yami replies that Fuegoleon was able to come back from the dead with a power up. Asta wonders why the two captains came. Nozel and Fuegoleon reply that they cannot afford to lose any of their talented Magic Knights and how class and status do not matter to those that acknowledge him. Damnatio asks what the two plan to do, to which Fuegoleon replies that they have come to deliver a mission from the Magic Emperor. Fuegoleon informs everyone that the Black Bulls are to watch over Asta while he is banished from the kingdom, and that it will also be their duty to investigate devils outside of the kingdom. Yami thinks about how Nozel and Fuegoleon were ordered to bring the mission, in order to persuade the nobles. Augustus Kira Clover XIII comments about how Julius Novachrono was not around when they needed him the most, and now Julius is just doing whatever he wants again. Nozel informs Damnatio that the knights will deal with the devil behind it all that Damnatio spoke of, and that the danger within the kingdom will be gone. Damnatio thinks how they are creating a situation were they can buy some time to prove Asta's innocence. Asta wonders what is going on, so Yami tells him that they are taking a trip out of the kingdom to prove his innocence. Magic and Spells used References Navigation